The Hunters
by Shaman94
Summary: Suggest a character or beast and see how they'd survive when pit up against The Hunter or one of the Beasts of Yarnham. Rules are in the first chapter.
1. The Awkening

Yarnham... Yarnham is an unfortunate town, to say the least.

Home to the Healing Church, this town became known across the world as a place for miracle cures. It was discovered far too late as to what the side effects were. The usage of Old Gods blood on the human body can be rather... Unpredictable. Some were simply driven mad, others became something that would drive a sane man mad. But no matter what they've become, each victim was called the samething, A Beast.

That's where the Hunter's came in. Cleansing the streets and forests of Yarnham of these beasts while using the blood themselves. Some have succumbed to the lust for blood while others remain strong willed enough to resist it's temptation. But can these new Hunter's and Beasts survive a night in Yarnham? Who managed to enter into the city before the bridge was blocked off? Will they find their way out?

Find out these answers and more only on The Hunter's!

* * *

Format and Rules: Suggest a Hunter or Beast of your own creation or of an already existing icon and have them pit against the Hunter from the game or one of the beasts. (Hunter example, Conan The Barbarian. Beast Example, Goliath from Gargoyles).

Each chapter shall include a Prolouge and Epilouge. Feel free to suggest your own for the character. But beware, every visitor in Yarnham may not always have an happy ending.

And in addition, similar to Executions in Gears Of War or Fatalities in Mortal Kombat, I shall be using Prey Slaying moves as the Supermove of this story. Think of it as the moment a foe is staggered and you run your Hunter's weapon through it on the game, only flashier and more fitting for the character. Feel free to suggest your own idea for one.

With all of that out of the way, let's move onto the first to join the hunt. Now enter, Eileen The Crow.


	2. Eileen The Crow

Hailing from Yarnham itself, Eileen The Crow joins the hunt. Now in her old age Eileen hunts far worse monsters than the beasts themselves. She stalks the hunters who've lost their way. Those who've succumbed to the insanity of Mad Mans Knowledge. Will the old crow survive one more encounter or finally meet a hunter that she can not put to rest? Find out, only on The Hunters

* * *

Eileen enters the Court yard of the Hunter's Dream. Gehrman, the first hunter, gets up and out of his wheelchair, revealing his scythe in hand.

"Tonight... Gehrman joins the hunt." He utters.

The fight begins. Eileen dashes back, gaining distance between her and Gehrman. Gehrman walks forward and readies his scythe for a strike, cutting through the air and sending a wave in Eileen's direction. Eileen dodges, getting out of the way of harm. She then opens fire with her Blunderbust, knocking Gehrman back. Eileen sees her opening and dashes towards Gehrman. While he is on his knee, Eileen takes her Hunter's Axe and thrusts it into his chest before tearing it back out and tossing Gehrman back.

Eileen dashes back while Gehrman gets back to his feet and regains her stamina. She switches to weild her axe in both hands, granting for longer range and harder hits. Gehrman dashes forward and swings his scythe, knocking Eileen back. Eileen stumbles back as Gehrman follows up his staggering blow with a series of other swipes. Eileen tucks and rolls under a series of attacks and goes behind Gehrman, draining her stanima almost entirely just to break away from his barrage. Eileen cracks a couple of blood viles open to restor most of her health.

Gehrman dashes forward as Eileen charges up an heavy attack. She swings and cuts into Gehrman, knocking him back but failing to stagger him. Eileen follow it up with lighter attacks that Gehramn mainly ignores. Eileen stops with enough stamina to dash back and gain some distance out of Gehrmans stricking range and waits long enough for her energy to recover. Gehrman avoids attacking however, and begins to charge up. He floats into the air drawing pure energy towards him. Gehrman then holds his scythe up and swings it across the air, letting out a burst of energy that takes up the center of the battlefield. Eileen is hit by this attack, draining her of most health. She had little hope at this point as Gehrman lands back to the ground and dashes towards her.

Eileen rolls out of harms way and drains her stanima in gaining some distance between her and Gehrman. Eileen takes her last blood vile and changes her axe back to only single hand use, so that she can wield the Hunter's Blunderbust in the other once again. Gehrman dashes towards Eileen and readies for another attack only for Eileen to stagger him with a shot from the blunderbust.

(Prey Slaying Move)

Now with Gehrman open, Eileen gives the finishing blow. She thrusts the Hunter's Axe into Gehrmans chest, poking it out from the otherside, blood splatting on her Ravens Feathers and mask. She then twists it to the right, widening the wound in Gehrmans torso, and yanks the axe back out, tossing the first Hunter back and onto the ground.

Gehrman lies in the field of flowers, bleeding and lifting one arm up to the sky as his breath begins to fade away.

* * *

Epilogue:

 _Eileen stands in the field of flowers in the Hunter's Dream, looking at the corpse of the first Hunter himself, fading from existence. She turns, brushes her Ravens Feathers cape back, and walks off. The Doll gives Eileen a curtesy as she walks past her and into the shop, or at least what remains of it. The Hunter of Hunter's then finds a wheelchair, abandoned and rusted but still functional._

"Just for a short while, I shall take a rest." _Eileen says as she sits down in the chair and places her axe to the side._


	3. Yuki Star

**Special Thanks to marissa0bush for the Original Character. All rights belong to her.**

* * *

The daughter of Raven and granddaughter of the demon Trigon, Yuki Star, A.K.A The Crystal Rose, enters into Yarnham to do what she does best, kill the monsters. Harnessing the power to control the elements of life itself, Yuki has little to no problem fighting false gods. But her truest foe now enters into the realm of reality, breaking it upon its birthing. Can the quarter demoness and heir to Hell's throne defeat the new Great One or become its first victim? Find out, only on The Hunters.

* * *

The Hunter's Dream, in the field of flowers once again. A mass of plant vines slithers across the ground and climb ontop of one another to build a small pillar. Each one then freezes over and becomes solid ice, only to shatter apart and reveal a young pale-grey skinned girl with long black hair and short bangs. She wore a blue kimono with white flowers pictured on it and a flower shaped bertte on the left side of her hair. On her left arm was a dark purple plant vine with thorns running up and down it, while her right hand held a sword made of ice.

"I'm going to watch you bleed." Yuki says.

Meanwhile, the amber glowing moon hovers over the field. In front of it, the Moon Presence floats down. He crawls towards Yuki and takes her in both hands, attempting to embrace her only for some force to repel the two from each other. The Moon Presence lets out a screech and takes an aggressive stance, acknowledging Yuki as its enemy.

The fight begins. The Moon Presence crawls towards Yuki at an alarming speed and readies to swipe at her with its right hand. Yuki dashes back, being grazed only by the finger tips of the Moon Presence hand. She then lifts up her left arm and has the vine wrapped around it slither up and reel back for a heavy attack. She lands the hit on the Moon Presence, striking it in similar fashion to the Parasite of Kos equip. For a lesser enemy type, Yuki's vine attack would've delt a poison effect, but with the Moon Presence it only increased the damage on the hit. Yuki follows it up with light attacks from her ice sword construct but none of which seem to actually bother the Moon Presence as it reels its arms back and lunges forward, knocking Yuki back.

Yuki dashes back as the Moon Presence begins a flurry of attacks. She drains her stanima to near depletion just trying to stay one step away from each of the Moon Presence attacks. Once Yuki is backed into a wall and the Moon Presence has ceased his onslaught, she uses the last ounce of her stanima to utilize her special attribute, small range teleportation. This causes Yuki to be consumed by a cloud of purple mist, vanish and reappear on the other side of the arena, gaining much needed space between her and her attacker. Yuki takes this chance to crack a couple of blood viles and heal back up while rebuilding her stanima. She also switches her right hand weaponary to just equip her ice powers only. So instead of holding an ice sword in her right hand, now her right hand was frozen over and turned blue with fog coming off of it.

With this ability Yuki can build a small wall of ice between her and her attacker. A wall that is very useful as the Moon Presence lunges at Yuki only to be bounced off and stumble back by the ice barrier. But after a single use, the wall breaks. Yet with the Moon Presence now stumbled back, Yuki is free to use her second ice capability. She shoots out a small blizzard from her right hand and freezes her attacker into moving slower until it comes to a full and complete stop. The skin of the victim turns completely blue as a sign of its icy imprisonment, but over time their skin will revert back to normal as they warm back up. While the Moon Presence is frozen in place, Yuki preforms another heavy strike with her vine and whips the Moon Presence back, breaking him free from his imprsionment in the process. But Yuki isn't finished just yet, she holds her left arm out and causes several Venus Fly Traps to lash out and off of her Left arm, similar to Hunter's that shoot out the snakes.

With those attacks, Yuki uses the last of her stanima to dash back and recharge her energy at a safe distance. But The Moon Presence was growing tired of this fight. It stood up on its hind feet and began to float up. It then curled up and started to draw energy towards itself. Once it was charged enough, the Moon Presence swung out its arms and legs and sent out a wave of energy that consumed most of the stage as well as most of Yuki's health. Had Yuki been any closer to the Moon Presence, it would've been the end for her. But she was far enough out of harms way and able to take time to use some blood viles to heal herself.

The Moon Presence made a sudden dash for Yuki and started to swipe into her with a flurry of attacks. Yuki was taking a heavy beating and was running out of health. She dashed back and used her third ice power where she punches the ground and sends a mass of spikes made from ice to sprout out of it and around her, knocking back all surrounding attackers. Rather then breaking from a single use however, the spikes began to melt away. But this allowed Yuki enough time to teleport to the other side of the stage once again, where she could regain health and stanima.

As the Moon Presence turns and began to crawl towards her, Yuki used her second special attribute, and summoned a familiar to aid her in the fight. The familiar is decided at random but always takes the form of an enemy type. This time is was a giant mass of snakes that spat venom at the Moon Presence and lashed at it with its many heads. While the Familiar stalled the Moon Presence, Yuki swapped to duel-handed weaponary. She constructed a double-sided spear ice construct and had her vine wrap around it. By the time she finished the familiar she summoned was already dead and dealt little damage to the Moon Presence.

Yuki dashed out of the Moon Presence swipe and countered it right afterwards. The touch of the ice spear dealt the same amount of damaged as a regular weapon, but thanks to the vines wrapped around it, the spear was followed by a second strike without the usage of any stanima. A purple mist exuded off of the spear, as a sign of it's poisonous effect, which just increased the damaged imput on the Moon Presence. Eventually the Moon Presence was knocked back and staggered, causing it to fall on all fours and collect itself for a moment.

(Prey Slaying)

Yuki held her weapon in her right hand and to the side while placing her left hand gently on her downed opponent. Meanwhile, a mass of purple and dark green vines grew out and slithered around the staggered beast, tightening around them as blood flies out, and rips off of them as Yuki yanks her arm back. The Moon Presence flies back and onto the floor, fading away as it lets out one last howl to the night sky.

* * *

Epilogue:

 _Yuki Star, The Crystal Rose and daughter of Raven, proved triumphant over the newly bred Great One. She stood in the field of flowers, now alone and in silence and gave a glance over her shoulder back to the burning Workshop with a blank expression. She then turned and began to walk out further into the field, leaving everything else behind at long last._

 _Eventually Yuki came across some more Yarnamites, turned beast from the night that just was. Each of them looking to her as she stood atop of a hill. But instead of attacking her, the beasts bowed. The Amber moon floating behind her as Yuki stared out to the endless field of beasts and madmen and cracked a smile._

"Watch your back grandpa." _Yuki whispered to herself._


	4. Kraven The Hunter

Seeking the thrill of the most dangerous game, Kraven The Hunter comes to Yarnham on the night of the hunt. He roams the streets, rooftops, forests, and even nightmare frontier slaying beast after beast. But now, in Old Yarnham, Kraven faces his greatest foe yet, The Blood-Starved Beast. Can Kraven prove triumphant this hunt or will he fall at the claws of his supposed prey? Find out, only on The Hunters.

* * *

Kraven enters the Church of the Good Chalice at the bottom of Old Yarnham. He holds two needles for his strength enhancments and thrusts both of them into his chest, pumping them in before tossing the needles to the side. His eyes glowing and blood pumping, Kraven looks down the hall of the church.

"Show me a good time." He utters to his prey.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the hall, The Blood-Starved Beast crawls on all fours, towards the door. His back skin peeled off and drapping over the monsters face as he hunches forward. It flaps with each step the Beast takes, but does not block the Beasts sight. Spotting Kraven, the Beast let's out a roar.

The fight begins. Kraven begins by throwing some knives, unlike the regular throwing knife he is capable of throwing three at a time but only horizontally. So he can cover a wider range but only one knife is bound to land it's hit. The Beast pays little mind to the damage as it reels its body back and lunges across the room at Kraven, swipping at him with his right claw. Kraven rolls to the right and behind the beast, taking his hunting spear and getting in a few hits on the Beast before it swirls back around in a swipping manor. Kraven's stanima grew too low for him to of dodged the attack and he was caught by the Beasts swipe. This staggers Kraven, allowing the Beast to get a couple of more hits in on the Hunter before he regained enough stanima to dodge and escape the Beasts attack pattern.

Kraven takes cover behind a pillar to the left of the room and breaks open a few blood viles. He then decides to utilize his special attribute and inject more of his drugs into him causing his stanima to remain at max for a limited time. Kraven runs back around the pillar as the Beast approaches. He uses his newly boosted stanima to dash circles around the Beast and strike it from behind. The beast tried to circle around to hit Kraven but his endurance allowed him to remain one step ahead of the Beast.

Eventually, the Beast grew angry with Kraven and his game. It dashed back to the center of the room and howled up to the sky, poison shooting off of it like blood squirting from a massive and gapping wound. To make matters worse, Kravens boost just wore off. Kraven switches from his dual-handed weaponary so that he can carry his Hunter's rifle in his left hand and Hunter's Jack knife in the right. The Beast charged him and swung it's claws down at Kraven, only to have him dodge to the right. But Kraven was still being hit by the Beasts special attribute, it's poison. The Beast, itself, was not done lashing out at Kraven, it spun around once again, slashing it's claws up into the air as it did, grazing Kraven and speeding up the poisonous build up on his body, before swipping down once again and knocking Kraven back.

And just like that, Kraven was suffering from poison and near death already. Kraven dashed back, took a shot at the Beast with his rifle, jabbing it back a few steps, and dashed to the left of the room once again to take cover back behind a pillar. Kraven took some of the anti-dote he brought along with him and cracked a few blood viles to regain his health but the Beast was fast on his tail. Just by having it so close to him, the Beast was already poisoning Kraven once more. Kraven preformed a heavy attack with his Jack knife, which allowed him to swipe right across the room for a few feet, going from in front of the enemy to behind them and out of harms way.

The two opponents then twirl around and face each other once again. The Beast reeling back and getting ready for antoher swipe as Kraven takes aim with his rifle. Kraven shoots and staggers the Beast before it could attack.

(Prey Slaying)

Kraven switches to a Jack Knife in each hand and holds them out to his sides before thrusting both blades into his prey's torso. He yanks them out in opposite directions and tosses the Beast back. It falls on all fours and let's out one final howl before fading away.

* * *

Epilogue:

 _A view of Old Yarnham from the cities skyline. The streets are empty, save the spots littered with corpses of beasts and mad Hunter's. A view of the Church of the Good Chalice as The Hunter enters into it. He triverses the nightmare and steps into the abandoned holy grounds._

 _On the otherside of the vial, The Hunter bares witness to a ghastly sight. A new beast has it's back to The Hunter as it hunches over in the center of the room and feasts on the corpses of the Blood-Starved Beast. It stops and looks over its shoulder to reveal, it was Kraven. His face, nearly clawed off as the flesh around his eyes flapped over his cheeks and his lips were torn off. Fur started to grow from his flesh as his pelt vest grew into his torso, becoming part of him._

 _Kraven stands up on both of his feet and turns to face The Hunter as the new Flesh-Starved Beast._


	5. Tre

**Special thanks to Crow Woyzeck for the OC and first Beast Chapter. Alrights belong to him.**

* * *

With his kin on the decline, Tre stalks the streets of Yarnham, seeking vengence on The Hunter's for his fallen Werewolf breathern. Struggling to maintain his humanity while sharing the hive mind Beast Mentality, Tre finds himself at war not just with the Hunter's but himself as well. Can Tre tame his inner beast and harness its power for his own survival or will he be slain by the blade of The Hunter? Find out, only on The Hunters.

* * *

The Hunter runs through the streets of Old Yarnham and enters into The Graveyard of the Darkbeast Paarl. The lantern that spawned from it was demolished, making the area no longer accessible through The Hunter's Dream. Looming by it was a man with a three barreled sawed off shotgun in his right hand. He donned similar attire to Father Gascogine but had black hair that reached his shoulders and did not wear bandages over his eyes.

The man turned to The Hunter and took a shot at him. The three barrels gaining a wide spread scatter shot but for only a short range. The Hunter dodges back and out of the radius of the fire.

The Fight begins. The Hunter counters with a shot from his Hunter's pistol, hitting Tre in the shoulder but taking only a inch off of his health. Tre pulls out his beast claw and dashes towards the Hunter. He takes a slash at him only for The Hunter to roll to the right and stab him from behind with The Hunter's Blade. Tre dashes back and to the left of The Hunter, standing front to front with him once again.

The Hunter changes the Hunter's Blade from its closed form to its open form, allowing for a longer range but also longer wait on its strike. Tre takes another shot with his Hydra-Barrel Shotgun as The Hunter dashes toward him. The hit from the blast knocked The Hunter back and took off a generous portion of his health but nothing a vile of blood couldn't heal up. Tre takes the oppurtunity to make a dash for The Hunter himself. He gets close enough for a strike only for the Hunter to stagger him with a shot from The Hunter's Pistol.

As Tre reels back in an effort to collect himself, The Hunter adds Bolt Paper to the Hunter's Blade and thrusts it into Tre's chest. He rips it back out sending Tre flying back and taking half of his health with him. Tre gets back up and begins to grip his head as he grunts from pain. The Hunter takes a couple of more swipes at Tre before he could change into his beast form, A Werewolf with a frosty mist coming off of his fur

Tre leapt back to lock onto The Hunter. He slowly reeled his legs and arms back, preparing for a lunge. As he leapt out at The Hunter, a wave of Ice Constructed Jaws flew out ahead of him, stunning The Hunter allowing Tre to land a physical blow on him. Tre followed it up with some swipes from his left and right claws, which also sent out slashes of ice cutting through the air, forcing The Hunter to dash back. The Hunter cracked a couple of blood viles and regained some of his health. But not for long as Tre thrusted his claw into the ground, sending a short ranged wave of ice spikes in The Hunter's direction.

The Hunter was grazed by the spikes and knocked down as he was thrown forward by them. Tre takes a step closer and shoves both claws into the ground, blasting a small radius of spikes out of the ground in a circular snow patch under his feet. The spikes were close enough to stick The Hunter one last time and stunning him in place as Tre leapt ahead and took one more bite out of The Hunter.

The Hunter let out a scream of pain as he killed over while Tre continued to slash through the air and let out a low growl.

* * *

Epilogue:

 _Tre roamed the Forbidden Graveyard. Lost as his mind was consumed by the Blood of the Healing Church. But he was not alone. His nostrials flared as he sniffed the air, fog rising from the cold and hot air mixing with each other. Tre wrapped his arms around a head stone as he howled up to the sky._

 _Other Werewolves spread across Yarnham heard his cry to arms. Each of them begining to diverge onto his spot. Now the beasts of Yarnham were banned together and had only one mission on their hive mind. That was to keep their pack "clean", meaning, The Wolves made by The One Reborn were going to have to be dealt with as soon as possible._


	6. The Demon Hunter

**Now enter the Demon Huntress from Diablo.**

* * *

Hailing from far away lands, the Huntress of Demons ventures into the heart of Yarnham. Armed with her two crossbows, spike trap and throwing knives, The Huntress seeks out the beasts of Yarnham and executes them. Yet her deadliest prey lies in wait beneath the Moonside Lake. Can the Huntress slay Rom, That Vacuous Spider or get caught in his webs? Find out, only on The Hunters.

* * *

The Demon Huntress walks to the edge of the drop into the Moonside Lake. She holds one of her crossbows in her right hand and locks an arrow into it, ready to fire. She drops down and falls into the water only for everything to go white. She comes to and discovers that she's completly dry and still free falling. She lands safely in a shallow field of water with Rom being the only other living creature in sight.

The Huntress strikes at Rom by shooting one of her arrows at him. This alerts Rom to her hostility forcing him to act out of self defense. He vanishes and evades The Huntress attack.

The fight begins. Rom reappears a small distance away from The Huntress, this time accompanied by a small band of spiders the size of a dog that fell from the sky. The Huntress runs over and stops a few feet from the cluster of spiders. Each spider formed a barrier around Rom, protecting him from all sides, yet slowly making their way to The Huntress. The Huntress finds a group of four spiders standing before her. To attack one would mean she'd run the risk of the other three swiping at her, so the Huntress takes a few steps back and utilizes her Spike Trap.

The four spiders are hit by the spike trap and begin to take damage that gradually builds up as The Huntress runs to the left. She meets another three spiders that stand between her and Rom and pulls out The Fan Of Knives which scatters and hits in a similar fashion to the Hunter's Blunderbust. With the three downed enemies before her, The Huntress equips fire paper to her crossbow and preforms The Demons Demise. She tags the three infront of her, lighting them ablaze as well as increasing the damage intake they recieve from the regular Demons Demise attack.

The Huntress then dashes to the right and around the three burning spiders. There, she has a clear shot of Rom's right side, where he is the most vulnerable. The Demon Huntress rapidly fires at Rom, hitting him with three rounds before running out of stanima and allowing him to vanish once again. The remaining spiders begin to diverge on The Huntress, leaping into the air and trying to slam into her as well as spewing venomous spit at her. The Huntress used what little stanima she regained just dodging most attacks from the spiders until she finally made it out of their mob.

Outside of the spider mob, The Huntress was able to crack a few blood viles and regain her stanima. The Spider's were many in numbers but slow. The Huntress put some distance between her and the spiders in search for Rom in the abyss. Sure enough, he reappeared in the distance with another batch of spider bodyguards. But something different happened this time. Rom stood up and looked to the sky. As The Huntress ran towards him, she soon discovered that there were several meteors falling from the sky and towards her. She dodged to the left but the meteors turned with her. This was the power of Rom, able to bend the cosmos to his whim, to serve him in the abyss. But The Huntress has faced the likes of The Old Ones already. She changed her running path and darted straight to the side, letting the meteors hit the ground behind her.

The Huntress uses her Fan Of Knives once again and knocks back two of the spider bodyguards. She then switches her weapons from the single-handed crossbow to a dual-handed Long Bow and arrows. Taking longer attack times but managing to hurt the spiders far more effectively, even knocking them back. Three hits from the Long Bow's basic attack manages to kill a single enemy, two from it's heavy earns the same results.

After dodging another series of meteors, The Huntress has a clear shot at rom. She equips Volt Paper this time and hits Rom in the right side, once again, with her Long Bow. She charges up a bigger hit as Rom begins to circle around and fade out of existence. The Huntres fires and nails Rom in his left side, taking him out of his fading process. She rapidly fires two more arrows before Rom could fully vanish and is blindsided by a spider that spews it's venom at her. Another charges from the front of her and attacks by waving its frontal legs into the air at her. The Huntress dashes back and weaves her way through the rest of the spider horde to make it to a safer spot and heal up.

Rom reappears, closer to the first batch of spiders he summoned to guard him, adding to the numbers he's calling in this time. The Huntress dashes ahead, running to the right this time to dodge the meteors Rom summons from the sky. She runs around the spider horde all the way around Rom, until his back was all she could see. The Huntress remains at a distance and fires one heavy attack with her long bow before switching back to her dual-crossbows. The numerous spiders worked their way slowly towards The Huntress, blocking her line of fire in the process. But it did not matter, Rom had summoned more meteors forcing The Huntress to run from that spot already.

She circles all the way around and back in front of him. The Huntress equips her Demon's Demise Crossbow once again and fires it right into Rom's face. It being the only bow with the power to pierce his rock like facial skin, the arrow managed to do it's damage. Damage that gradually built up as The Huntress evaded his meteors and spiders. Rom reeled back up and charged some energy over his head to preform a small range burst. But the Huntress was faster than he, and staggered him with a heavy attack from her dual-crossbows.

(Prey Slaying Move)

Rom fell forward. Unlike other Hunter's, The Demon Huntress didn't have to get in close range to preform her staggered attack. She simply pulled out a long knife and held it in her right hand, swinging it back and tossing it forward with all her might, stricking Rom in the side, where he is most sensitive. The knife flies out the other end, sending The Huntress' prey flying back.

Rom fell to his side and curled his body up, roaring to the sky in distress. His many spider followers staggered and wailed out with him as they all faded from existence.

* * *

Epilogue:

 _The Huntress walked down the bridge that lead out of Yarnham, considering her work to be done. She passes under the archway and stops as she hears a howl. The Demon Huntress looks up and see's the Cleric Beast leaping from rooftop to rooftop before landing on the bridge and between her and the exit to Yarnham._

 _The Huntress drew her crossbows and held them out to her side._ "Such a busy night for a Hunter." _She stated in a voice similar to Eileen._


	7. Geralt Of Rivia

Following the chaos that broke out into Yarnham, the towns remaining elders gathered and came to a unanimous decision. They would hire the legendary White Wolf himself, The Witcher known as Geralt of Rivia. Armed with two swords, one made of steel and another of pure silver, capable of cutting even the most raw hide of a beast, Geralt answers the call of his employers. But will this be just another chapter in The Witchers life or his closing chronicle? Find out, only on The Hunters.

* * *

The silver-haired sword for hire enters into The Graveyard of the Darkbeast, Paarl. Wielding a sword in both hands, spins them through the air and sheathes them back into the holsters on his back.

"The mob couldn't kill me. Do you think you will?" Geralt asks.

Meanwhile, The Darkbeast Paarl reels his head back and screams into the sky, lighting up with volts of electricity dancing up and down his body causing his fur to stand up.

The fight begins. Geralt starts off with his single-handed weaponary, the steel sword in his right hand and keeps his left palm open for spell-casting. He rolls to the side as Paarl lunges forward at him. Geralt then pushes Paarl back by casting a wind gust with his magic. This does not harm Paarl but it does stun him for a second, allowing Geralt to run beneath him and strike at Paarls legs. Paarl attempts to counter by lunging forward as he bites at the air only to realize he is unable to reach Geralt. Paarl leaps a couple of strides across the field and turns back around to see Geralt. The beast let's out a roar and begins to charge towards Geralt. The Witcher takes his time to switch his spells to fire based magic and burns Paarl for a second before he is knocked back and down to the ground by the beast.

Geralt gets back to his feet only to be caught in a horizontal swipe from Paarls left hand and another by his right before he lashes forward snapping his jaw down at The Witcher. Geralt staggers a bit but manages to roll under the dark beast and flee to a safe distance before cracking a couple of blood viles to heal himself. As Paarl turns around, Geralt swaps his weaponary, still maintaining the single-handed usage, Geralt switches over to his Silver-Forged sword and swaps his spells over to ice based magic. As Paarl charges for him this time Geralt rolls forward, dodging the beasts swipes. He then spins around and casts a tundra-like wind storm at Paarl, turning his body blue and slowing his movement down for a limited time.

Geralt takes the opportunity to roll underneath the beast and cut at him with his Silver-Forged blade, causing more damage than his regular sword but draining his stanima more quickly. Paarl begins to warm back up and curls halfway into a ball. His lighting begins to spark and flicker and grows brighter and brighter. With Geralt right underneath him, Paarl tosses his head up and screams to the sky, releasing a burst of electricity that sends Geralt flying back to the ground and sending him to near death. The Witcher gets back to his feet as Paarl comes back down and locks back onto his Hunter. Geralt dashes away from the beast to find a safe place to crack his last blood vile and heal back half of his health before having to dodge Paarl once again.

Paarl stops, this time right above Geralt. The Witcher resumes stricking the beast while beneath him and switches back to casting fire spells while attacking him. Paarl curls back up, now knowing how to attack The Hunter while he's out of his reach, and charges up his lighting once again. Geralt then turns and strike Paarls face with a series of rapid attacks with his Silver Sword. The strike discharged Paarl and caused him to collapse into a stunned state. Geralt ran around him and to his front.

(Prey Slaying Move)

Geralt took his silver sword and ran it into Paarls face. He then pressed his left hand against it and shot out a fire spell, sending Paarl flying back and off of his blade. Paarl laid on the ground and titled his head up, letting out one last screech to the night sky.

* * *

Epilouge:

 _The sun rose over Yarnham._

 _The Witcher sheathed his blade and whistled for his stead, Roach. He mounted the horse and rode off to the gate of Yarnham where he was greeted by the survivng towns folk. Geralt dismounted and was approached by one of the townsmen._

"Your payment, as agreed upon." _The townsman said as he handed Geralt a sack of gold._

 _Geralt took a coin out and bit it, confirming it's authenticity. He then dropped it back into the sack and strapped it to Roaches saddles side before climbing back onto him._ _The villagers parted as Geralt began to make his way through the crowd and to the exit._

"If you don't mind me asking, where will you head to next, Witcher?" _The townsman asked._

 _Geralt continued to ride off and answered with_ "To the next hunt."


End file.
